Saved by an Angel
by Zoe is Rad
Summary: High School AU Dean Winchester is an 18 year old boy with an alcoholic and abusive father. He lets someone get close to him, lets them find out about his life at home, and Dean's father is outrageous. Blinded by rage, he moves Dean and Sam all the way to Seattle. Will dean let his past affect him, or will he take the chances of getting close to someone again?
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He slowly exhaled in an attempt to calm his erratic heartbeat. He squirmed in the small seat, trying to get the slightest bit comfortable. But, much to his distaste, his struggles were to no avail. He still felt cramped and confined in this small seat. He was nervous, to say the least. His heart felt like it was trying to burst out of his chest, and his knuckles were white from holding onto the armrest so tight it just might break. His younger brother, Sam, nudged him with his elbow.

"You doin' okay?" he inquired, a repressed smirk playing on his lips. It may not have been obvious to onlookers, but to Dean it was clear as day. Sam was mocking him and his _completely rational _fear of flying on a plane. Though he was slightly annoyed by his brothers antics, Dean decided to play along for the hell of it.

"Just peachy," Dean retaliated sarcastically, with a false smile to go along with it. Sam chuckled at their small quarrel.

"Will you two just be quiet for once! You both are such nuisances..." John, the boy's father, hissed at them. He proceeded to glance around the plane, as if someone could here his comment. But in reality, people were chattering excitedly about the trip they were about to take, and that itself filled the cabin with noise.

The stewardess started going over the safety precautions not long after. Dean tuned most of this out, listening to only bits and pieces. He was mostly in his own little world, drifting into his own thoughts. Things like why his excuse for a father decided to uproot him and Sam from their home town, Lawrence, and move them all the way to Seattle. And this was right before Dean was starting his junior year, and Sam, he was about to be a sophomore. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He shouldn't be thinking about these things, he should be thinking about how he would start fresh in a new city, a new school, a new life style. Everything was going to be different.

* * *

Dean was drawn out of his thoughts by the plane slowly creeping forward, slowly picking up speed as if went. He could feel himself growing more and more nervous by the second.

"Are- are you humming Metallica?" Sam asked with a grin.

"It calms me down," Dean ground out between his teeth, shooting a pointed look at his younger brother. Said brother shook his head with a grin and continued looking out the window. _This is going to be a long three hours_, Dean thought to himself.

A very strenuous three hours later, full of anxiety and panic attacks for Dean, they were back on solid ground. He would say he was relieved, but that would be a major understatement.

* * *

"It's nice," Dean mused, stepping into their new house. It wasn't all that grand, and he and Sam had to share a room, but he didn't mind all that much. It felt... homey.

"Put your things in your room and then get out here," John demanded, ruthlessness clear in his voice. Sam and Dean hurriedly did what they were asked, because they knew what their father was capable of when disobeyed. They had experienced it first hand. Especially when he had been drinking. He always was an angry drunk.

The day was mostly uneventful. They spent most of it unpacking their things. To Dean, this was a good day. John only scolded them once or twice on something petty. Nonetheless, Dean was in a good mood, something that didn't happen very often.

That night, they sat in silence around the dinner table, eating the meal that Sam had cooked. All that could be heard was the dull roar of the ceiling fan, and the scraping of forks against plates. John was the first to break the silence.

"You two will both be starting school tomorrow. You need to be up and ready to start walking by 6:30. Clean this god damned mess up and then go to bed." With that, he left to his room.

"I can clean this up by myself, Sammy. You go to bed, try to get some sleep," Dean said, ruffling Sam's chestnut hair.

"Let me help, Dean," he pleaded, but Dean was not about to budge. Sam sighed, defeated. He really was in no mood to argue with him right now. He obliged, and headed off to his and Dean's room.

* * *

**A/N Hello all! This is my first contribution to the Supernatural fandom, and I really hope you like it. It's a bit short, but it is the first chapter. The rest will be much better than this one. Reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated!**

**~ZoeInWonderland**


	2. Chapter 2

"-ean."

"Dean!" Sam was practically yelling in Dean's ear by this point. He begrudgingly opened his eyes to see his brother looking over him.

"Waddya want Sammy?" Dean mumbled, rolling over and snuggling deeper into his blankets. He had hardly slept at all last night, and wanted to make up for what he could.

"We have to start walking to school in thirty minutes." With that, Sam ripped off the blankets. Dean shivered as the cool air attacked his now exposed skin. When he turned over, Sam wore a victorious smirk on his face. Dean glared at him, sitting up. Sam just laughed and left the room, Dean's blankets trailing behind him.

A five minute shower and a small breakfast later, Dean and Sam were out the door. Their house wasn't too far from Lockwood High, where they would be attending. It was only about twenty minutes away. The brothers walked in companionable silence, until Dean spoke up.

"So, are you nervous?" He looked down at Sam in time to see him give a small shrug.

"Not really. New people, new school. Not that big of a deal to me," he replied nonchalantly. Dean nodded in understanding. He wished it was that easy for him, but he was the unlucky one who was shy. Sam, on the other hand, was outgoing, and he could make friends as if it was no big deal. He admired his little brother for that.

"What about you?" This statement had drawn Dean out of his inner monologue. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Naw, I'm not nervous." Sam raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sure Dean, sure."

* * *

They walked into school at 6:43. School would be starting in about fifteen minutes. They maneuvered their way around the school, and with difficulty, they found the main office. The assistant sat at her desk, busily typing away, that is until Dean cleared his throat. She looked startled for a moment, but quickly recovered and plastered on a friendly enough smile.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" she asked, looking between the brothers.

"Hi," Dean said with a cocky smile, "I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother, Sam. We're new here." She nodded her understanding.

"Alright..." She shifted through some files on her desk. "Winchester... Here it is!" She grabbed two manilla envelopes and pulled out a series of papers for each. "Here are your schedules and a map of the school. These are just a few papers that your parent or legal guardian needs to fill out that we must have missed. Now, most of the kids are in either the cafeteria or gym, but we can give you this time to find out where all of your classes are." She concluded her rant and sent Sam and Dean on their way.

* * *

"Geez, Sammy. All honors classes?" The brothers were looking over each others schedules, seeing what classes they would be attending.

"Guess so," Sam mused, mostly to himself. "Speak for yourself though, calculus? Never knew my brother was a genius." They exchanged comments like this while finding their was around the maze of a school. It was a lot bigger than their previous.

"See ya after school Sammy, meet me by the front doors." They exchanged their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

* * *

As Dean walked into his homeroom, he felt like he was the center of attention. He probably was. Everyone's eyes were on him, as if he had grown a second head. He looked for the teacher, who unfortunately wasn't in the classroom yet. He took a seat near the front, hoping to avoid interacting with any of these people. Apparently, he was not in luck today. Somebody plopped down right on his desk, smirking at him. Dean raised an eyebrow at the stranger seated at his desk.

"You're new here," the boy stated. He had almost golden hair, and similar looking eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock," Dean responded in a heartbeat.

"Oh, sarcastic, I like you." The boy, who he had yet to find the name of, pointed at him as he said this. "I'm Gabriel. You can call me Gabe, if you'd like." So that was the mystery boy's name, Gabe.

"I'm Dean."

"Well, _Dean_, I have a feeling that we will be great friends." With that, Gabe hopped off Dean's desk just as the bell was about to ring.

It turned out that his homeroom teachers name was Mr. Singer. He was an older man who didn't seem too fond of kids. _Then why become a teacher...?_ Dean thought to himself. He seemed nice enough, just a little agitated. Constantly. Homeroom passed in a blur. Since it was his first day, he didn't have anything to do beside doodle in his notebook. When he walked out, he caught up with Gabe.

"Is he always like that?" Dean questioned his new friend.

"Pretty much. He's a nice guy, just not in the mood for anyone's shit. Ever." Dean nodded. That made sense.

* * *

"You must be Dean Winchester," his third hour teacher, Mrs. Moes, mused with a smile.

"That's me," he responded with his trademark grin.

"Why don't you sit next to Charlie, in the back. Charlie, raise your hand." Dean glanced around for the lone hand that went up, and it belonged to a red headed girl wearing a blue plaid shirt and dark jeans. She smiled at him as he started walking back.

"Hi, I'm Charlie," she said enthusiastically, sticking her hand out for him to shake. He did just that and responded,

"Dean."

"Well, pleasure to meet ya Dean. So, are you new to just this school, or to Seattle?" She looked genuinely interested, so he figured it wouldn't hurt telling her.

"New to Seattle," he replied shortly.

"Well, let me tell you, you're going to love it here. The rain gets annoying, but you get used to it," she rambled. He nodded his understanding.

"I'm sure I will," he said with a tight smile. Dean then proceeded to face the board so he could at least try to understand what the teacher was talking about. Something about Shakespeare, he thought. Judging by the notes on the board, he was correct.

* * *

Lunch rolled around soon enough, and by the time it did, Dean was more than ready. He was starving. He looked around for somewhere, anywhere to sit. He spotted Charlie's flaming hair and started in that direction. He sat down next to her, causing a few questioning glances. She was one of them, until she figured out who it was.

"Oh, hey Dean," she chirped. _She seems awfully happy_, Dean thought.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Dean inquired with a smirk. Charlie shrugged.

"I'm just really happy right now," she proclaimed with a triumphant smile. He laughed and decided to just agree rather than prod for more information.

Him and Charlie talked about all sorts of things during their lunch, things such as how Lord of the Rings was one of _the_ best movies made, how Charlie was great with technology, and how Dean was great with mechanics. It was safe to say that they had become good friends by the time they had to go to their separate classes.

* * *

It was seventh hour, Dean had advanced art, and that's when things started to get interesting. Dean was trying desperately hard to catch up on the project the rest of the class had started a few days prior. He was busy working, until someone sat across from him, a couple minutes after class had started. He glanced up, seeing if it was someone he recognized. This person was completely foreign. He had messy raven hair, and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. Dean realized he was staring and quickly snapped his head down. He blushed. He was one of the most attractive men Dean had ever laid eyes on. He blushed at the thought.

Dean had refrained from glancing up at the mysterious, very good looking, stranger the rest of that hour. He only had one more left. He could survive this. He quickly caught up with Charlie, wanting to tell her of his current predicament.

"Charlie!" he hissed over the chattering students in the hall.

"What is it?" He took a deep breath and started to explain.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" she gushed, smiling widely. She seemed more excited over this this then Dean did. He shushed her.

"Just tell me, who is he?" he asked with interest.

"His name is Castiel, weird, I know. But he's one of _the _most popular people in this school. He is not one to be messed with. And you, have a crush on him," she said with a smirk. Dean felt the color rising to his cheeks.

"I-I do not," he stammered. Charlie simply giggled and shook her head.

"You so do."

That was the end of that conversation.

* * *

**A/N Hello all! This is the second installment of SBAA (Saved by and Angel). I told you guys this chapter was going to be a lot longer, and definitely better. Which in my opinion, it is. So I hoped you liked it! Remember, reviews and constructive criticism are always very helpful. **

**~ZoeInWonderland**


End file.
